Lightguides are used to facilitate distribution of light from a light source over an area much larger than the light source. Lightguides comprise optically transmissive materials and may have different forms such as slab, wedge, and pseudo-wedge forms. Most lightguides are designed to accept light at an edge surface and allow this light to propagate by total internal reflection between a back surface and an output surface, toward an opposing edge surface from which the light enters. Light is emitted uniformly from the output surface using extracting features that are positioned in various types of patterns on the output surface.